forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Osaw I
Negus negusti Bara of Ubtao | aliases = | nicknames = "The Wise" | home = Mezro, Chult | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Chultan (Tabaxi) | occupation = King, Bara | age = Over 1500 in 1372 DR | patron deity = Ubtao | languages = Tabaxi | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = Kwalu | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful good | class3e = While neutral gods such as Ubtao are not supposed to have paladins, the Chosen of Ubtao seem to be an exception to this rule. | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} The undying negus negusti ("Prince of Princes"), King Osaw I the Wise was the ruler of the holy city of Mezro and one of the seven barae, the Chosen of Ubtao. Description King Osaw appeared to be a Tabaxi man of 80 years of age, with hunched shoulders and wrinkled skin, though he was over a millennium-and-a-half old. Despite his age and appearance, he had a youthful energy and a deep, questioning gaze. He bore a platinum circlet and platinum armbands as symbols of his kingship. Personality Osaw was soft-spoken but noble. Abilities Like all barae, Osaw was immortal and could not age or grow sick. He had been granted several special abilities common among the Chosen of Ubtao: * He could utter magical commands that would compel the hearer to obedience. * He regenerated health rapidly. * He could detect evil at will. * He had improved reflexes and physical and mental resistances. If within the Temple of Ubtao, he could also cast the following spells: * Cure critical wounds * Forbiddance * Remove blindness or deafness * Remove disease * Restoration * True seeing In addition, Osaw had been granted the special power to recall with crisp precision every event and meeting he had experienced within the entire long length of his reign. Relationships Osaw's son, Kwalu, was negusti of Chult and also was another of the barae. Activities King Osaw ruled from a triangular throne room within the Temple of Ubtao. He spent about eight hours a day there, holding court. Osaw was also the author of a work of history, The Eternal Life of Mezro. History King Osaw became a bara and the ruler of Mezro some fifteen hundred years before 1372 DR. He was 85-years-old when he was chosen, which was why he appeared elderly even as a bara. For a third of his reign, Osaw kept the city of Mezro hidden by powerful magics, so that only native Tabaxi could even see the city, let alone enter it. After a successful war against the goblin Batiri tribes, however, King Osaw chose, in 1363 DR, to once again open the city to outsiders. This decision resulted in a large amount of trade goods flowing through the city. Appendix Appearances * ''The Ring of Winter'' Notes References Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Chosen of Ubtao Category:Chosen Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Chultans Category:Worshipers of Ubtao Category:Paladins Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Mezro Category:Inhabitants of Chult Category:Inhabitants of the Chultan Peninsula Category:Inhabitants of Southwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Tabaxi (ethnicity) Category:Barae